The Box R Haunting
by NaruShika-Forever
Summary: It's time to get ready for their Halloween special! With a demon summoning circle and everything, Natsu and her gang think up a new way to play with Chitose. Now, if only they didn't actually summon a demon, on who's now terrorizing their sets.


Not beta'd, but I did go through everything and try to correct anything I had found.

Happy Halloween, you little monsters!

"You know…" Maria was sitting next to Kyoko as she worked on memorizing lines for Box R. They were already seven months into filming and her Love Me section job for Tragic Marker was finally finished, so she didn't have to spend time going to play Setsuka Heel. As much as she missed it, there was a certain relief with not having to deal with a time restraint where she didn't even get paid.

Box R was planning a halloween special, with the holiday just a month away and all. Natsu was going to have everyone participate in a summoning circle and use Chitose's hair as an offering. In the scene, it had been Yumika's idea to have a summoning circle, and Kaori suggested setting the demon on Chitose. Natsu went along with everything, and Yumika suggested Natsu should summon the actual demon. They were going to perform the summoning using a circle from some ancient book Tsugumi had found.

"I think this might be an actual summoning circle." Maria continued. Kyoko's attention was drawn away from her script and focused on the little girl. "I've seen these symbols when I was looking for voodoo dolls last time. You should tell your producer to change it. It's not good having a demon running around set." Kyoko grabbed the picture from Maria, studying it over.

It had been a while since she had tried summoning demons this way, and all of her past attempts had been a failure. But this one…

"I haven't seen these before. It should be fine! I did a lot of studying of these before, Maria-chan! Don't worry!" Kyoko threw out the little logic she had started to think through and forgot any worries she might have. Maria didn't look convinced, but she agreed and Kyoko went back to her script. Maria decided to sit back and watch Kyoko's process, noting the random movements she made while reading them over in her head. During this time, Maria began creating a plan in her mind. One that she hoped would stop the summoning for sure.

Talking to the producer.

"Heeeey! Mister!" Maria yelled out. Kyoko was in the restroom after sitting for three hours of little movement. Maria was on the main set, and had finally located the one responsible for Box R, Anna Kazutoyo. "Mister, you know this is a real summoning circle, right? I don't think you should use it. What if something bad happens? Like, it's a restless spirit and it tries to kill everyone? What if the building falls down?!" Anna placed a hand on her head to try and calm the hyperactive child down.

"It's not a summoning circle. I talked to an expert." He lied. It's hard to calm down a rational child. It's impossible to calm down one that's living in their fantasies without telling a blatant little lie.

"Oh." Maria said, stunned and fully believing what he said. "Well, I'll go now! Grandfather's probably going to come get me soon. Tell Kyoko-nee to come over later!" She skipped out, leaving a thankful Anna behind. There had been multiple times when the LME president came to get his granddaughter when they were filming. It was fun at first; extravagant dancers, elephants, other exotic creatures. One time there was even a dolphin in a tank. But as fun as it was, it disrupted their filming and people had to work over time, which was not a good thing.

Just as Maria disappeared from sight, Kyoko came around the corner calling for her.

"She just left. The president was going to come get her." Kyoko made a giant sigh, looking extremely relieved.

"Good, I thought she tried summoning the demon and he took her away for good! I know Maria can handle herself, but becoming a demon Queen is not something she's ready for! I don't think Maria knows how to handle such creatures! What if she couldn't control them? Oh no, and I wouldn't be able to save her! I don't' know how to enter the demon world!" Kyoko was freaking herself out again, and was up in Anna's face, forcing him to move back.

"No, no." He said, hands up in the 'I surrender' motion to calm her down. "She's fine. Just with the president. No demons, no Queens." Kyoko released a heavy breath, finally calm.

"Okay." She paused. "When do we start filming? You said after the President leaves, but he's not going to be here."

"Right. I'll get everyone on set. Just go get into your spot." Kyoko bowed before rushing off, and Anna sent for one of the runners.

* * *

They were almost at the summoning scene. Yukima had already found the circle she wanted to use, and Tsugumi had already snatched Chitose's hair. Natsu's right hand, Kaori, was working on drawing the circle as Natsu herself read up on demons.

"Let's get a Jikininki." Natsu said. "Or a Rokurokubi." Kaori laughed.

"What do they do?" She stopped painting the circle to listen to her leader. Natsu waved the book around.

"They're in here. A jikininki eats people's flesh. That could be fun." Kaori walked over to where Natus was sitting, skimming through the chapter.

"Natsu-chan, they don't eat living people, only corpse. And a rokurokubi won't do anything but surprise her. The neck only stretches a bit."

Yukima spoke up. "What about a goblin?" Natsu made a disgusted face.

"Those ugly creatures? I don't want to see something like that. Here, a Puck. They're mischievous creatures, and they don't look terribly ugly."

"Natsu-chan, that's not 'a Puck.' That's the Puck, there's only one. And yeah, some people believe him to be very handsome. It'd be fun to have him with us, don't you think?" Natsu's eyes sparkled and she agreed.

"Now we just have to get everything to summon him! Let's see…" Natsu read through the list, causing the three girls to scrunch their faces in distaste. "Well, this'll be fun!" Natsu said, closing the book with a slam. "Kaori-chan, you get the snails and a candle. Yukima-chan, you're on the nails from a horse, and moss from a mud pile. Tsugumi, you need to get the dog slobber and the chocolate. We'll use my blood." Natsu smiled her cruel smile. "That way it has to listen to me."

Yukima turning away with a shudder. Natsu noticed the movement, but distracted the other two with some more idle chatter. She glanced Yukima's way with a frozen smile.

"CUT!" The director shouted out. "Great job. We just finished getting all of the items ready, so let's start the next scene.

Natsu lay on her stomach reading a manga called Glass Mask when the three walked in. Without glancing up, she pointed at the book, silently telling them to set everything up as she continued to read.

When they finished setup, Natsu had just completed the manga. All that was left was to drip in the blood.

Taking an extremely sharp knife, Kyoko pressed it against the pouch hidden under the latex skin on her left hand. The fake blood dribbled out and she smiled.

Natsu lifted her hand above the candle and dripped her blood onto the flame. There was a poof from the candle, but nothing else. Natsu frowned before sighing.

"Yukima, it doesn't seem to have worked. And I was so excited to see a demon play with our little pet." Yukima paled. "I guess I'll just have to see what else you come up with, right?"

"Right." She mumbled out. "I'll get right on that."

"Cut!" Anna called."Looks good! Seems all of you have found your character well. Next is in the classroom. Everyone! Go!" He walked off towards the set. The camera crew grabbed what they needed and followed, and the actors walked over in a group.

"What if we actually summoned a demon? I mean, the director did say he looked through official books and all. Don't you think it's possible?" Yuka looked nervous as she finally thought through what had happened. "Like, we did everything like they actually said, except for the blood. Think a demon can be summoned without a blood sacrifice?"

"Yuka," Honami spoke up, ready to correct Yuka's mistake. "The summoning book didn't say blood was needed. The only thing it's supposed to do is bind the demon to the one who's blood is used, so they follow commands and such."

"Well, I've never seen that sort of circle before, and none of the ingredient lists that I had found ever had chocolate. Aren't demons supposed to be allergic to it or something?" Kyoko said, thinking back to one of the many manga she had read before during their film times. As it turned out, Natsu's spirit liked manga, and it started getting Kyoko herself interested. There would be times when Natsu would possess her without Kyoko's knowledge and go buy another volume.

"I don't know…" Chiori had a confused look on her face. "I haven't heard of something like that. Where'd you hear of it?"

"Can't fully remember. It was in a manga where the main character had a bird demon in his arm, and the demon would always leave when the main was having chocolate. I just guessed they were allergic or something."

"What if it was only that demon? And other types of demons like chocolate?"

"That could be it…"

"Hey! Hurry it up!" Anna called, rushing them over to the set. "We still got a lot to do today!" The girls rushed over, not noticing the haze trailing after them.


End file.
